bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao Ise vs. Bearded Tōjū
|image= |conflict=Tōjū Campaign |date=N/A |place=Seireitei, Soul Society |result=*The Bearded Tōjū is killed by Shunsui Kyōraku. |side1=*Katen Kyōkotsu *Lieutenant Nanao Ise |side2=*Bearded Tōjū |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= |casual2= }} Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao Ise vs. Bearded Tōjū is a fight taking place in the Tōjū Campaign. It focuses upon the conflict between the 8th Division lieutenant, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō, and a Bearded Tōjū. Prologue On the 8th Division grounds, Katen Kyōkotsu plays the shamisen whilst Shunsui Kyōraku relaxes under the shade of the plum blossoms. Nanao Ise approaches her captain, who comments upon her lateness. She states that she is not late for anything, informing her captain that they cannot act idly whilst the Tōjū run rampant in Seireitei. Nanao tells Kyōraku to come with her, but he refuses to budge. Instead, he offers to send his Zanpakutō along for company, as the tachi dismisses this idea.Bleach anime, Episode 264 The tachi refers Nanao to the wakizashi, commenting that she looks bored. Kyōraku states that it is settled, asking Nanao to take the wakizashi along to deal with the Tōjū. Nanao tries to protest, but ends up getting a beleaguered look from her captain, and is forced to take the reserved wakizashi with her. As Nanao and the wakizashi walk silently throughout the streets of Seireitei, she attempts to engage in light conversation with her, in order to provoke a reaction, but the Zanpakutō spirit merely walks past. Nanao reaches out to the wakizashi, who reacts violently to this attempt to get a reaction out of her. The wakizashi swings her Zanpakutō at Nanao, who deftly dodges this attack, surprised at her voracity. The wakizashi dematerializes her sword, proceeding to continue walking silently down the pathway. Rangiku Matsumoto approaches her, resulting in Nanao acting defensively. She apologizes to the lieutenant, who immediately diverts her attention to Kyōraku's wakizashi. Rangiku asks why she is escorting her, asking Nanao whether she is Kyōraku's illegitimate offspring. Nanao states that it is one of his Zanpakutō, as Rangiku explains that she was only joking. She explains that Captain Kyōraku ordered them to search for Tōjū hiding within Seireitei. As she turns around, Nanao notices the wakizashi running away from her, but is unable to call her back. At that exact moment, she senses the malignant reiatsu of a Tōjū. Back at the 8th Division grounds, the tachi asks Kyōraku whether he thinks that she will be alright. Kyōraku agrees, stating that they are both his Zanpakutō. The First Conflict However, the tachi explains that he misinterpreted her statement, referring to his lieutenant. Kyōraku reassures her, stating that there is nothing to worry about. The tachi hopes so, beginning to play the shamisen once more. Nanao states that the wakizashi is nearby, hearing a scream occur close by. From above, she sees the wakizashi confronting the Tōjū, glaring at her. The wakizashi uses Shunpo, as a ripple of blood emerges from the Tōjū's body. The Tōjū asks the wakizashi whether she will finish him off, as Nanao realizes that she is merely toying with him. Nanao wonders whether the wakizashi has any emotions, who proceeds to toy with the Tōjū again. Nanao intervenes, using Bakudo #4 Hainawa, binding the wakizashi in the yellow energy. She informs the wakizashi that the subduing of a Tōjū is not something to be used for enjoyment. Nanao states that she will finish him off if the wakizashi is unwilling. The wakizashi seems to understand, before breaking free of her bonds. She heads towards the Tōjū, but is diverted by Nanao's '''Byakurai '''spell, stopping the wakizashi in her tracks. They both glare at each other for several moments, as the wakizashi releases her reiatsu. The Tōjū interrupts them, stating that their conflict was enough to allow him to escape, using Shunpo to flee the scene. Nanao is too late to stop him, as the wakizashi leaves her presence also. Nanao relays this information to her captain, apologizing for her failure to defeat the Tōjū. Kyōraku reassures her, claiming that the Tōjū will not be able to get far away because he is still injured. He states that letting the Tōjū escape wasn't the only thing she was apologizing for, to which she confirms this. Nanao's Persistence He reassures his lieutenant once more, commenting that she can handle the mission by herself. Kyōraku tells her not to force herself to do something she will regret, prompting Nanao to state that she isn't forcing herself to do anything. She proclaims that she will complete the Tōjū mission alongside the wakizashi as per her orders. Kyōraku tries to tell her that she misinterpreted what he said, as Nanao leaves his presence. He comments that nothing good will come of her resilience, as the tachi states that she is very headstrong, but also confused. She explains that, unlike her hard-working lieutenant, the wakizashi lives for play. The tachi comments that it would rip a dragonfly's wings off if it crossed her path, stating that it is both childish and merciless at the same time. She states that her attitude is natural, commenting that they are polar opposites. Kyōraku reassures her that they both are precious to him. As the tachi watches the birds chirping in the barren plum trees, Nanao approaches her, forcing the tachi to wield its blade against her. Nanao apologizes for sneaking up on her, observing that she immediately goes on the offensive once someone calls out to her. The wakizashi loosens up, as Nanao apologizes partially for what occurred earlier. She also explains that the way she handled the fight was incorrect, asking whether they should start anew, and look for the Tōjū together. However, the wakizashi disappears from view, as Nanao growls in anger. Later, she sits dejectedly outside a window, wondering why she said she would be able to handle the mission. Rangiku grabs her attention, causing Nanao to flinch. She tells the lieutenant not to startle her like that, but Nanao states that she is the one who got startled. Battle Aftermath References Navigation ﻿ Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only